


Worshiping His Princess

by LavaKenn



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavaKenn/pseuds/LavaKenn
Summary: It's you and Trevor, he shows you exactly how much he loves you.A lot of fluff mixed with explicit pornography with little to no plot.The reader uses Female Pronouns.





	Worshiping His Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you love fluffy Uncle T as much as I do.

"You're beautiful, you know," Trevor murmured against your flesh, pressing lingering kisses into your neck as he rubbed his hands up and down your naked body. You shivered beneath him. He had been at this for a while now, just whispering sweet praises in your ear at first until he had you laying on your back and bared for his eyes.

  
Soft sighs and hitched breaths fled your lungs, uncontrolled laughter spilling out when the tips of his fingers attacked your sensitive tickle spots. His own warm, lighthearted chuckles accompanied you in a melodious harmony that broke as you let out a moan, his hands had moved from your ticklish ribs to your breasts. Trevor left a trail of kisses down your collarbone as he made his way down to where his hands massaged and rolled the soft flesh.

  
He used one of his hands to tease and flick your nipple while the other held your other breast for him to smother in kisses, light nips, and gentle sucks. He had you arching your back almost unconsciously, his name coming from your mouth like a quiet lullaby for his ears alone. Your singing hitched when you felt something wet flick across your nipple, the other hand still focused on rolling and tugging on the hardening nub. He sucked softly at the nub in his mouth, his tongue swirling around it gently as he listened to your singing hitch, again and again, growing louder then softer as he eased up.

  
“Trev, please,” came the whimpered plea when you could string the words together, “please, don’t tease me. Please, please.”

  
A lewd pop followed Trevor when pulling his head away from your tenderly abused breast, the hefty man aiming an amused look at you from where he hovered. “Please, what, babe? Please, stop reminding you how beautiful you are? Stop wanting to give the love of my life the attention she deserves? C’mon, babydoll, let me show you how much I love this body of yours, this beautiful temple to your soul. Please, baby?”

  
You nearly moaned at his words while your hands, that you kept curled through his hair, helped to ground yourself to reality, scraped lightly against his scalp. He let out a quiet groan and disentangled your hands from his thinning locks, placing them down at your sides with a soft kiss to each palm. Kisses, soft and barely even there, were placed from your sternum and made their way down past your navel, down that distinct happy trail of yours until he was face to face with your mound.

  
“Lemme show you, princess?” You shuddered as you gave your approval with a hitched breath. He spread your thighs further apart, thick fingers slipping down to your wet lips and spreading you open for him to see. A whimper crawled from your throat as you felt his breath on your soaked, sensitive core.

  
A whimper turned into a moan when you felt his warm tongue slip across your slit slowly. Your moans grew louder as his tongue lapped at you, collecting the slick that you had dripping out. His tongue dipped into your core every so often, making you shudder and gasp at the sensation, that would be followed by a pleased hum that sent vibrations straight to your aching clitoris.

  
You were a whimpering, moaning, squirming mess and he hadn’t even-

  
“T-TREVOR!” you cried as you felt his tongue slip deep into your core, slithering and tasting you as it moved. He chuckled, the rumbling purr growing louder, while he began lazily fucking you with his tongue. “Puh-please, stop teasing me!”

  
Trevor seemed to ignore your plea as he took his time driving you to the edge. Every lick, suck and moan he let loose into you sent you further and further into a haze of pleasure. Your voice rose and fell, choking and hitching with each breath as your cunt was devoured like the most delicious slice of cake, like a slice of pure heaven. Blunt nails gripping the sheets, searching for purchase as the wonderful pressure coiling in your gut began to reach its peak.

  
And it was from that peak that you fell with warbling cry, your body arching off the bed as your thighs clenched and locked around Trevor’s head like a vise. It didn’t stop him from slurping up your cum as you ground against his face, riding out your orgasm on his tongue.

  
Your limp, spent body collapsed on the mattress with heavy gulps of air, twitching as he cleaned up the mess he made of you. He pulled his head away from your spent cunt and chuckled at the sight of you. “Heh, y’know, I think I'd prefer your sweetness over Meth any day, princess. Wanna taste?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave me some constructive criticism!
> 
> Follow my [Tumblr](https://lavakenn.tumblr.com)!


End file.
